Melinda's sweet sixteen
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: Melinda lost her mom on her 10th birtday. Leo was also taken away from her by THEM that day too. She was raised by her aunts, Phoebe and Paige. But what happens when she turns 16? The story will be completed in 2Chapters.Please R&R.This is my first fanfic
1. Sweet sixteen today

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… I wish I would! The story will be completed in 2 Chapters. First fanfic.._**

**_Chapter I: Sweet sixteen today_**

It is Melinda's 16th birthday today. She had just woke up by the sunshines that were stroking gently her sweet face! She couldn't believe that she was 16 already… That 6 years had gone by since the day that Leo was gotten away from her right after her Piper's…. death

Flashback

---Melinda's 10th birthday---

_A demon shimmered into the garden when they were making the party preparations ruining Mel's 10th birthday party before it even begin._

"_Piper! Watch out!" Leo screamed._

_Piper turned around to see a demon behind her! She raised her hands to blow him up but she was late.. An energy ball hit her at the stomach! Melinda screamed "MOMMY!". She wanted to run and get next to her but Leo didn't let her as the demon was still there! She was crying in Leo's embrace! "Shhhh... baby…" Leo tried to comfort her but he was in no less pain than she was! Melinda's heart was like ripped out oh her little chest. She lost her mother. The demon took Piper and shimmered out before Leo realizes it, Piper was gone! After the party was canceled, Leo was called by the Elders. THEY were keeping him from Mel! That was her worst birthday... Ever!_

End of flashback

Tears were running now down her face at the memory of her parents. Then she heard someone coming to her room, she wiped away her tears and pretended she was still sleeping. Phoebe opened the door "Melinda…" She walked closer to Melinda's bed. "Are you still sleeping?" She sat at the edge of Mel's bed stroking her long dark brown hair. She remembered of Mel's 10th birthday even though she wasn't there that moment!

Melinda opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe! "Goodmorning sunshine!" Phoebe said with a smile.

"Goodmorning auntie Phoebe" Melinda smiled back.

"Happy birthday, sweetie" she told her giving her a kiss with motherly love. Phoebe was a mom for Melinda all these years. Melinda smiled.

Flashback

---Winter. Melinda is 12. She is really sick---

_Phoebe is by Melinda's side all night without sleeping at all. She watches her little niece sleeping. Melinda is having a nightmare and wakes up all wet, screaming and eyes full o tears. Phoebe hugs her "It was just a dream, baby…" She kissed her head "…calm down"_

"_No, it wasn't!" Melinda said shaking "I saw mommy dying and daddy been kept away from me"_

"_But I am here for u honey... I will never leave you! I promise!"_

End of flashback

Phoebe called Paige and she orbed in with a tray with breakfast that Phoebe had made. Paige looked at Melinda and smiled "Happy birthday, honey! Sweet sixteen today!" she told her and layed the tray on the bed and kissed Melinda's pink cheeks. Melinda smiled "Thank you auntie Paige". "Today you will have the best party ever" Paige said to Melinda although she knew it wouldn't be perfect because the two most important persons in Mel's life were missing.

"A bath will be ready for you when you 'll finish your breakfast" Phoebe said, stroke Mel's hair and left the room.

Paige sat on Mel's bed. "So, Mel, you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Auntie Paige" Melinda thought of her crush and blushed.

"O.K. I see" Paige smiled. "I gotta go now… Have a nice day". She kissed her head and orbed out.

Melinda ate her breakfast, took her bath, got dressed up and went to the kitchen. She found a note from Phoebe for her on the table. She picked it and read it. _"Melinda, sweetheart, I know we were planning to stay at home today but I had to go for work, I am so sorry… I 'll try to be back early though so we can prepare the party. I love you, have a nice day. xx Phoebe xx"_

It was almost noon and neither Phoebe nor Paige was home yet.

Melinda was in the garden alone, along with her memories…


	2. The best birthday present

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.. 2nd and last Chapter.._**

_**Chapter II: The best birthday present**_

Melinda was sitting on the swing. She put her head in her hand and started crying. She knew she should smile and be happy like every other child at her age on their birthday but she just couldn't help it. After a while she felt someone there, she looked up and saw her parents standing in front of her through her tears. She knew they were just and illusion she had. She closed her eyes to make them go away. She couldn't stand this! But when she opened them again they were still there!

"I… don't… understand" she managed to say through her sobs. "Is it… really you?"

Piper smiled at her "Yes, Melinda! It's us!"

"But……… how?" Mel said without quite believing they were there!

"All these years you thought I was dead! But I wasn't… That demon kidnapped me that day." Piper started to say.

"Then THEY thought I had lost your mother. They kept me from you because they thought I might lose you too. When they found out that you mother was alive, THEY didn't let me come back to you… at least not 'till I find her again and save her… That day was a week ago" Leo continued.

"THEY thought to send us back to you today... as birthday present" Piper smiled "Never leave you again" Her eyes filled with tears.

Both Leo and Piper walked towards Melinda as she stood up and stared at them! They hugged her tight.

The last time her daddy had hugged her was... that day… when they thought her mommy died... Exactly 6 years ago! She couldn't believe that both her parents were there. Melinda and Piper were crying and tears were running down to Leo's face.

Then, they all went into the manor, sat on a couch in the living room and started talking.

"I was always looking over you…" Leo said to Melinda.

Melinda smiled "Some times I could feel your presence…" she said as tears were running down her face and mixed emotions in her heart!

Piper couldn't believe she was seeing her little girl and her husband after 6 whole years.

They were still talking when Phoebe walked into the manor. When she saw them, she couldn't believe it! "P--Piper?" was all she said.

"Yes, Phoebe, it's me" Piper said with a smile. Phoebe walked- almost ran- at her and hugged her.

"Oh! Piper! I missed you so much! Why you did that? Why you left us?" Phoebe said in tears.

"I am so sorry Phoebe. I apologize to you and to my little girl" Piper said with tears n her eyes!

Then Phoebe looked at Leo "You came back too!" she smiled.

"Yes, I am" he smiled back.

"Where is auntie Paige?" Melinda asked Phoebe.

"She should be here every minute" Phoebe replied.

As soon as Phoebe finished her sentence Paige walked in…

"Ask and you shall receive" Piper said smiling to her daughter.

Paige saw them there… "Piper? Leo? OMG!" Paige smiled and went over to them and hugged them… "6 years" she said "We thought you… died" she told Piper.

"I know… That demon had kidnapped me so you will forget me and give up" Piper said.

"How could we ever forget you" Phoebe said.

Piper smiled. She and Leo told the story to Paige and Phoebe. Melinda was sitting between Piper and Leo and Phoebe felt a stab of a sharp knofe in her heart. Melinda had found her mommy back and she felt like losing her!

Piper and Leo thanked Paige and especially Phoebe who was like a mother to their daughter.

The fact that they recognized her effort make Phoebe feel a lot better.

After hours of talking, they started getting ready for the party…

Melinda was so anxious! It had been a long time since she felt that happy!

The time had come and the party had begun!

It was rocking..! Her friends were there, her crush was there and, the most important, her parents were there!

She thought that tings couldn't be any better, not until her crush asked her to his girlfriend!

Melinda found her family that day. She found also her love... She found her life back!

**_Happy sweet sixteen Melinda! _**

_**THE END**_


End file.
